The Prewett and Malfoy's Secert
by OnceUponALand
Summary: The infamous Malfoy family gives birth to a Squib? The secret daughter of Abraxas Malfoy kicked out for having no magical powers. However, desired by the Order due to her background she falls in love with a certain Prewett twin during the first Wizarding War. Dash off get married and giving birth before his death. Could his daughter tip the power to good or evil?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything of Harry Potter that goes to JK Rowlings. This my first fanfiction. Please don't be too mean.**

The Last Night for Prewett Twins

 **August 1980**

"Gideon, can you imagine the irony of this? Us protecting a Malfoy." The Famous Prewett twins had been fighting all night against Death Eaters while dashing across the forbidden forest. "Yes, I believe you can taken that you two goofballs love me!"as the five foot figure said as she kept pace with the brothers. "Us love a Malfoy!? Please!, stated Fabien, "and a outcast at that."Fabian's eyes glittering with humor. "Only you would have found the secret squib from the Malfoys and decided to make her a Prewett during a war Gideon!" They finally had reached haven as they got to clearing closer to Hogwarts, relief flooded through the three of them. When they saw the dark figures of ten Death Eaters nearing towards them. Gideon looked between his wife, the bundle in her arms, and his brother with a look of calculation than looked at his wife "Run as fast as your feet can take you to the whooping willow or to the forest." "She will never make it, Gideon" as a knee of the girl hit him in his upper thigh dangerously close to his privates. "Unless I stay here call some of the Order while I buy her time. Now go!" "No you can't Fabian please stay with him" Fabian picked up the tiny woman with the even smaller bundle in her arms and dashed away from his brother. The last they saw was a dove patronus speeding past them.

Fabian ran until reaching Hagrid's Hut and gently lowering the woman and bundle down as they heard running towards them from where they had just come from. Looking at Hagrid's Hut looking empty as no light was coming from it. Fabian reach for his watch lowering it to the bundle. "He just had to pick the Malfoy's Squid to marry" His eyes glittering with humor and sadness. Suddenly, turning dash towards the forest not looking back. Not noticing that the Order had arrived dashing behind him minus the infamous Mad-Eyed Moody as he stood before her looking like a guard dog. "Go help them please. I don't need protection." Moody turned and looked at the bundle and grunted. "Fine. It is me they want they don't even know about her." lowering to the ground with the watch tucked into the blanket. "Hopefully, I can help protect you at least. You are my daughter, Cassiopeia Malfoy-Prewett. Made from star-crossed lovers made from love rather than convenience." Pressing her lips to the girl's cute button nose inherited from the Malfoy genes. Leaving the bundle on the floor before Moody could respond dashing head on towards the fighting but not before Moody casting the Obliviate and apparating to the Order's safe house.

Directly in front of Dumbledore and the Order, they all stood up and looked at Moody with concern and exhaustion. Until Arthur and Molly Weasley's chair was pushed aside and slowly walked up to Mad-Eyed Moody. Molly's eyes glittering with hope and dread. "Fabian and Gid...are they please tell me are they alive?" Moody handed over the bundle with the watch to Arthur as Molly trembled with unsteadiness hold the table for support. "I don't know they acted bravely towards...I left before they could find me. I am sorry." Molly stood up straight and took the bundle from Arthur and looked for the first time in the bundle. The bundle that had caused her two brothers to disappear for a better part of a year. Peaking through the blanket, two eyes and button nosed looked at Molly. "Who is she? She doesn't have their noses." Molly giggled with sadness. Moody began only to be interrupted by Dumbledore " Whoever is her mother she should have been dangerous for them to send ten Death Eaters after them and should remain secret to all of Wizard Society." "We can adopt her make her a Weasley no one would notice we can.." Arthur began only to be quieted by Molly. "Dumbledore is right my dear. She should go to muggles...even without the nose I can only see Gid..I can only see them...I just can't" "We will find a good muggle family with a possible muggleborn wizards. She will be taken care off." Dumbledore stated.

The bundle was wrapped with a letter and the watch in a basket in front of a married couple that was already with their firstborn on the way. Molly gave one last kiss on the top of the child's head. " I am so sorry Gideon. I just can't. I will see you again little one. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything of Harry Potter that goes to JK Rowlings. This my first fanfiction. Please don't be too mean.**

The Last Night for Prewett Twins

 **August 1980**

"Gideon, can you imagine the irony of this? Us protecting a Malfoy." The Famous Prewett twins had been fighting all night against Death Eaters while dashing across the forbidden forest. "Yes, I believe you can taken that you two goofballs love me!"as the five foot figure said as she kept pace with the brothers. "Us love a Malfoy!? Please!, stated Fabien, "and a outcast at that."Fabian's eyes glittering with humor. "Only you would have found the secret squib from the Malfoys and decided to make her a Prewett during a war Gideon!" They finally had reached haven as they got to clearing closer to Hogwarts, relief flooded through the three of them. When they saw the dark figures of ten Death Eaters nearing towards them. Gideon looked between his wife, the bundle in her arms, and his brother with a look of calculation than looked at his wife "Run as fast as your feet can take you to the whooping willow or to the forest." "She will never make it, Gideon" as a knee of the girl hit him in his upper thigh dangerously close to his privates. "Unless I stay here call some of the Order while I buy her time. Now go!" "No you can't Fabian please stay with him" Fabian picked up the tiny woman with the even smaller bundle in her arms and dashed away from his brother. The last they saw was a dove patronus speeding past them.

Fabian ran until reaching Hagrid's Hut and gently lowering the woman and bundle down as they heard running towards them from where they had just come from. Looking at Hagrid's Hut looking empty as no light was coming from it. Fabian reach for his watch lowering it to the bundle. "He just had to pick the Malfoy's Squid to marry" His eyes glittering with humor and sadness. Suddenly, turning dash towards the forest not looking back. Not noticing that the Order had arrived dashing behind him minus the infamous Mad-Eyed Moody as he stood before her looking like a guard dog. "Go help them please. I don't need protection." Moody turned and looked at the bundle and grunted. "Fine. It is me they want they don't even know about her." lowering to the ground with the watch tucked into the blanket. "Hopefully, I can help protect you at least. You are my daughter, Cassiopeia Malfoy-Prewett. Made from star-crossed lovers made from love rather than convenience." Pressing her lips to the girl's cute button nose inherited from the Malfoy genes. Leaving the bundle on the floor before Moody could respond dashing head on towards the fighting but not before Moody casting the Obliviate and apparating to the Order's safe house.

Directly in front of Dumbledore and the Order, they all stood up and looked at Moody with concern and exhaustion. Until Arthur and Molly Weasley's chair was pushed aside and slowly walked up to Mad-Eyed Moody. Molly's eyes glittering with hope and dread. "Fabian and Gid...are they please tell me are they alive?" Moody handed over the bundle with the watch to Arthur as Molly trembled with unsteadiness hold the table for support. "I don't know they acted bravely towards...I left before they could find me. I am sorry." Molly stood up straight and took the bundle from Arthur and looked for the first time in the bundle. The bundle that had caused her two brothers to disappear for a better part of a year. Peaking through the blanket, two eyes and button nosed looked at Molly. "Who is she? She doesn't have their noses." Molly giggled with sadness. Moody began only to be interrupted by Dumbledore " Whoever is her mother she should have been dangerous for them to send ten Death Eaters after them and should remain secret to all of Wizard Society." "We can adopt her make her a Weasley no one would notice we can.." Arthur began only to be quieted by Molly. "Dumbledore is right my dear. She should go to muggles...even without the nose I can only see Gid..I can only see them...I just can't" "We will find a good muggle family with a possible muggleborn wizards. She will be taken care off." Dumbledore stated.

The bundle was wrapped with a letter and the watch in a basket in front of a married couple that was already with their firstborn on the way. Molly gave one last kiss on the top of the child's head. " I am so sorry Gideon. I just can't. I will see you again little one. I promise."

 _Dear Friends of Miss. Beaumont,_

 _Sadly, she has died. The watch with the child is the last gift given to her from the last of her family. As her current last living member cannot take care of her for the sudden death of her late brother's wife (your friend). We thought the baby should be kept with people that loved her mother dearly. We know it is a great burden with your newborn on the way but we hope you will be able to be able to provide for her. For her, own protection we encourage you change her name as well to Cassandra._

 _A. Dumbledore_

 **13 Years Later**

 ** _"Remember Your name is Cassiopeia Mal...Go take her please. Run...I just can't I am sorry Gide..."_**

 ****"Cassie wake up! You are just dreaming come on sister wake up please. It is just a nightmare." Waking to the look of her younger sister bouncing up along with her curls in different directions. "Are you okay? Where you having the same nightmare?" " No, of course not", I lied, "lets go celebrate your birthday with ice cream. I am sure they will let you. Your twelve year old birthday is very important." "Girls! When your sister and you are ready we are going to go out shopping now. Get ready."My parents screamed. "Yes Dad" they responded in equal tone.

Jumping out of bed with my younger sister racing to the closet of clothes and skipping to the bathroom to get ready before my sister could. My younger sister had the most beautiful curly hair with wide smile and eyes that shined with the knowledge of books. Of course, her sister only allowed her to win she had been going to Hogwarts: The School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I knew that it wasn't permitted to use magic out of school but honestly she is intelligent enough to do magic without getting caught. However, my lovely sister didn't have the rule breaking habits as I did. Hopping into the shower and quickly drying my hair with a towel I looked at herself in the mirror. I was adopted or not related to my sister even without having the different surname kept as a respect to my dead mom. Rather due to my difference of appearance every single detail was opposite to the other. My eyes didn't spark with warm as my sister's they were not even the same color as one and other and had a cold calculating glare. Regardless of trying to make them seem happy and warm. One eye was hazel green and the other was icy almost silver eye. my hair wasn't curly and frizzy but straight strawberry hair with highlights of blonde turning blonder as she grew older rather than redder. At least, she had a button nose and high cheekbones which made me look a bit like Hermione but still made me look more like a rich daughter of a lord rather than being an upper class girl. I still hoped that I would have magical powers but the chances were most likely slim to none.

"CASSIE BEAUMONT HERMIONE GRANGER, WE ARE READY TO GO COME ON! WE ARE GOING TO DIAGON ALLEY" I quickly graped my go-to outfit of yellow tights with a green sundress and braided my hair in order to make it look more red yet failing completely. "I can't wait until you met my friends Cassie." Hermione said with glittering hope and happiness. She giggled and joined hands with me as we went to pick up her new school books and shop around Diagon Alley which she had only heard from her sister. They dashed towards the Leaky Cauldron with their parents close behind them. She saw with pride as her sister tapped the needed stones to pass through and looked into the world very few muggles were allowed to watch. "Come on and don't walk too far away from me okay especially you Cassie." I nodded only paying attention to all the amazing flying broomstick that were hovering in the stores and the little kids with frogs that were hopping from windows and on the ground. To the very newspaper that had moving picture like an actual short movie has on the newspapers that was on replay. I looked to a corner that was dark and took a turn with a torn up burnt sign that read "Koctun Aley" I was just drawn to the alley. I looked around for my sister but could see her and her parents far away with a red haired boy and dark hair boy, "just a quick looking won't hurt right" I turned and went into the alley looking at the signs and gloomy buildings.

 **Hermione POV**

I jumped into Harry's arms asking questions faster than my mind could gather. When I saw my sister going into Knockturn Alley. Didn't I tell her not to go off wondering it was not the place to do so. Especially not Knockturn Alley. "Ronald, are your parents I think my sister just walked into Knockturn Alley and I need someone to look after my parent so that they don't get hurt." I whisper so as not to worry my own parents from the dilemma that just has happened. "WWhat she went to Knockturn Alley but Mione isn't she a muggle?! Didn't you tell her about the dangers in that place?" "Honestly, Ronald I told her not to separate from me but there she goes so where are your parents?!" Hermione hissed impatiently. "Mmm Mr. and Mrs. Granger would you like to meet my parents? I am sure they would love to meet you." quickly moving them towards the ice cream shop. "Mom Dad, Harry and I are going to restroom we will return soon okay?" as Hermione quickly dashed with Harry following shortly behind her. The Grangers giggled as they met the Weasleys and Ron telling his dad what had just happened.

"Can you describe your sister, Hermione, maybe if we split up we will find her quicker?" Harry said looking at the alley with worry and concern for the muggle. "She has one eye hazel green and the other is icy blue-silver with a green sundress and yellow tights. You can't miss her." Hermione said with worry. "Don't worry, Mione, we will find her she couldn't have gone far. You go this way I go that way." Harry quickly disappearing and hiding his scar to the opposite direction faster than Hermione could argue. "Where have you gone, Cassie...where would I go?" Hermione thought as she looked at a sign that read "Borgin and Burkes Antiquity Shop"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything the rights belong to JK Rowling. Minus the OC, Cassiopeia or Cassandra. I am sorry about the chapters. This is the Third little part in the story. I am still getting use to all of this. The Second part is in the first chapter. Please bare with me as I learn more on how to write the fanfiction parts.**

 **Hermione POV**

 **I** had looked all over Knockturn Alley only looking into the shops not going inside them. Sometimes such as these moments I wonder where is my Griffindor courage. "Where could she.." I began telling Harry when suddenly nterrupted by a sudden scream that sounded a lot like Cassie. "CASSIE!" I scream not caring who looks at me or anything. There pinned up is my sister with two old men "Well...well...well who do we have here?" the man with a gaps in between his teeth says. "couple of mudbloods" the second man says as he smells the air as to make it seem like Harry and I smell any different to them. "Let her go" as I lift my wand towards them. Too quick to notice the second man bumps my hand causing my wand to jerk from my hand and to the ground and taking Harry pushing him against a wall. "Well I dare say this looks like a very special mark...could it be the infamous Harry Potter? The boy who lived?" falling against the Harry as he laughs. The laughter between the two men sound like nails against a chalkboard.

I have a hint of panic flood through me here I am in Knockturn Alley. No wand and worse these men now know how Harry looks like, if last year is to provide an knowledge any dark wizard could be helping Voldemort rise to power.

 **Cassie POV**

Now I, myself do not give a dam if I get hurt. Heck I can die if it means my sister and her friend will be okay however, I have to be smart about this. Apparently, this Harry Potter, my sister's friend could be use of value. Meaning they could sell him or something now they know how he looks like. I feel this sudden force of rage bubbling from the back of my mind slowing everything down. I can use the rage that if I kick the man in his special parts than punch him in his face. I could distract his partner towards me Hermione's wand is sitting right next to my feet but that won't help me unless I can use it to poke him in the eye. He is about my height so it shouldn't be too hard to aim for. If I could just do something for them to never be able to see that would be great. Okay Dokie...Ready...come on Cassie you can do this...and go. I let all my rage go through me I feel my face somewhat tingle as well as my hands but I am now too focused on punch/using Hermione's wand to hit the second guy's eye. He stumbles backward felt a sudden moment of worry about Hermione's wand but I am more concerned about our lives. The man that originally was holding me is now recovering with eyes flashing yellow fiery glaring at me. I try to gather my hand to punch him once more only to notice my hands aren't my own...I have...claws? "Oooh look a muggle with a wand?You have no magic it is useless on you." I grab the wand facing the two man. I drop the wand and suddenly notice the second man is now being transformed into a...bird? He begins to free out and begins to claw at his face with his own claws.

"No it can't be I didn't smell any magic from you when we saw you." The man with the yellow eyes begin to get close to Hermione and I just as he is about to hurt or maim us. I scratch him across the face he screams in pain and falls to the floor reaching for his friend of crime and his wand he disappears in front of us. I fall to the ground from exhaustion. I feel as if I am about to pass out but I know this isn't the place or time so I stand up to my sad small size of four and eleven inches. "How?" my sister's friend begins with an look of utter shock..."How are you a Veela..and a witch at the same time...?" "What? What is a Veela?" I say gasping for air like I have run a mile. "Harry, let's return with the others but first Cassie calm down you still look a bit...scary..." my sister says with a frightened and worried look.

Scary? Me? I look at a window's reflection and notice a beak where my mouth should be and bright white feathers around my neck. "What? Oh Shit I am half a bird...like greek mythology's harpies" saying to no one in specific as I calm down the feathers and claws just tingle away. "So you must be Harry Potter my sister's best friend?" reaching out for his hand as he has this mixture of amazement and shock written across his face. "Cassie, your hair!" my sister interrupts as she picks up the wand. As I return my view back to the window I all my hair has changed into the brightest blonde imaginable minus the back which has streaks bright red hair. "Oh no more changes" I think.

* * *

 **I know it is short and a bit cliche but I want a bit of cheesiness in the story. I don't know exactly if Cassie is going to meet Mrs. Weasley or not. We will see. Next time it will be a longer story. Just testing the waters.**


End file.
